dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Four Symbols Sacred Gears
The Four Symbols Sacred Gears (四つのシンボル神聖なギア, Yottsu no shinboru Seikuriddo Gia), also known as the Four Artifacts of Ancient China, are four separate Sacred Gears that each hold the spirit of the Four Creature of Ancient China. Summary Abilities The Four Symbols Sacred Gears all have their own separate abilities like all Sacred Gears, however they do all share some abilities such as the ability to fuse with its user if they are on his/her death bed as seen with Leone and White Tigris Queen, and the ability to adapt to the users power gain forms they didn't originally possess, such as how Ten Azure Jokers adapted itself to gain access to Diabolos Dragon. Sacred Gears Ten Azure Jokers Ten Azure Jokers ( ), also known as the Azure Dragon's Black Order or The Azure Dragon's Card Deck, is the strongest of the Four Symbols and a New Longinus of high-tier. It holds the spirit of the Azure Taboo Dragon or just the Azure Dragon, Seiryuu within it. As a Longinus it has several abilities such as the thinking of sexual and impure thoughts or the ability to stop an individuals time. It is currently in possession of Uther Pendragon, a pawn of Maho Gremory's peerage. White Tigris Queen White Tigris Queen ( ), also known as the White Tiger's Silver Body or The White Tiger's Form, is the second-strongest of the Four Symbols, and holds the spirit of the White Lyncis Tiger of just the White Tiger, Byakko within it. It has the ability to give the user the attributes of a tiger and white tiger fur on their body, as well increase the users strength, speed and stamina. It is currently in possession of Leone Therian. Vermilion Aves Grand Vermilion Aves Grand ( ), also known as the Vermilion Bird's Golden Flames or The Vermilion Bird's Wings, is one of the Four Symbols, and holds the spirit of the Vermilion Ardeola Bird or just the Vermilion Bird, Zhūquè '''within it. It allows the user to grown a pair of flaming bird wings on the users back, and gives the user the ability to fly and pyrokinesis. It is currently in possession of Achemo Gremory, the second daughter of Issei Hyoudou and Rias Gremory. Black Serpentina Shield '''Black Serpentina Shield ( ), also known as the Black Tortoise's Grey Shield or The Black Tortoise's Shield, is one of the Four Symbols, and holds the spirit of the Black General Tortoise or just the Black Tortoise, Xuánwǔ '''within it. It can materialize into two weapons: a black colored shield, that can grow and extend to the users will and a small snake dagger that can inject a venom into an opponent when cut. It also has the ability to create and manipulate a black colored water that can poison someone if ingested by them, if the user wants. It is current possessor is unknown, but its theorized that its in the possession of a member of the Sacred Beast Faction, of the New Khaos Brigade. Forms Sacred Savior '''Sacred Savior (聖なる救い主, Seikuriddo Sabiēru), also known as the Cardinal Savoir of the Compass Rose, is the special ability of the Four Symbols Sacred Gears that activates when the user is on his/her deathbed. It allows the user to fuse with their Sacred Gear and mentally bond with the spirit of Seiryu, Byakko, Zhūquè or Xuánwǔ depending on the Sacred Gear the user possesses, and gives them the attributes and abilities of the creature. The Sacred Gear can not be given to another person until the previous user is killed or dies due to naturally causes, and also allows the user to become immune to the Fallen Angel's Sacred Gear extraction ceremony, and Sacred Gears that revolve around mind control and Sacred Gear sealing. * If the user fuses with Seiryu and Ten Azure Jokers, they become a full-blooded dragon and gives them the abilities and attributes of one, but the user dose keep their original personality traits and memories. While this has not happened to Uther yet, Georg has stated if Uther keeps using Azure Dragon Diabolos Joker, he will unnaturally undergo the effects of Sacred Savior. * If the user fuses with Byakko and White Tigris Queen, they become a humanoid tiger and gives the the abilities and attributes of one, and their body is covered in snow-white tiger fur. This has happened to Leone, as she was gravely wounded by Dante Alighieri before she undergone the effects of Sacred Savior and captured him. * If the user fuses with Zhūquè and Vermilion Aves Grand, they become a phoenix-like Vermilion Bird with their body becoming engulfed in flames, and similar to Ten Azure Jokers the user keeps their original personality traits and memories. This has not happened to Achemo yet. * If the user fuses with Xuánwǔ and Black Serpentina Shield, their skin turns into hard, reptile scales and grows shells on their back and forearms. It is unknown if has happened to the current possessor of Black Serpentina Shield. Trivia * The names of each of the four beasts are their Japanese and Chinese name. ** Seiryu and Byakko are the Japaneses names for the Azure Dragon and the White Tiger. ** Zhūquè and Xuánwǔ are the Chinese names for the Vermilion Bird and Black Tortoise. *** Zhūquè is usually split as two words: Zhū Què. * The ability for the Sacred Gears to fuse with user on his/her deathbed is based off the weapons, Demon Armor: Incursio's and King Of Beasts Transformation: Lionelle's (from Akame ga Kill) ability to fuse with the user if destroyed. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Dr Drumkit